


[Podfic of] just keep it on the down low

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, to shut Jonny up, Patrick spends most of dinner talking loudly about the super hot blonde he met in the hotel lobby last night. He tries to keep it convincing but tame because Patrick’s learned the hard way that even though this was Jonny’s idea, he’ll be pissy the rest of the night if Patrick sounds <i>too</i> believable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] just keep it on the down low

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mAuFlF) [7.12 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 15:33

**Streaming:**  



End file.
